Pastel
by LadyTanimoto
Summary: ― No sabes cocinar por que no te fijas ni que ingredientes le pones― sentenció Ranma. Pronto se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.


Hola, hoy se me ocurrio esto por un cápitulo que vi de Ranma (después de llegar de traer las quesadillasxD ).

Yo creo que Ranma va a ser el que termine cocinando cuando se casen. Si es que Rumiko llegase a sacar algo extra de Ranma.

Espero que les guste, ❥

* * *

Un montón de ruido llenaba la casa de los Tendo, ¿de dónde provenía? de la cocina.

―¿Y ahora que pasa?― Preguntó Ranma entrando a la cocina. Instantáneamente esquivó una bola de masa que salpicó del traste que sostenía Akane.

Ésta, batía tan fuerte que hacía salpicar por todos lados.

― Akane, no es necesario que hagas nada ― Asustado se acercó a ella para poder detenerla.

― Cállate Ranma― pronunció mientras seguía batiendo.

― ¿Por lo menos se puede saber que es lo que harás?― cuestionó el chico mientras veía los ingredientes de la mesa.

― Un pastel ― contestó Akane dejando el batido en la mesa para verterlo en un molde.

― ¿Y por qué le pusiste sal?

― Ya deja de estar preguntando, yo no le puse sal.

― ¿Y esto qué?― le mostró el paquetito que decía claramente sal.

Al ver, inmediatamente Akane probó el batido. En seguida un rayo atravesó su cabeza, y degustó algo asquerosamente salado.

― No sabes cocinar por que no te fijas ni que ingredientes le pones― sentenció Ranma.

Pronto se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. El aura que emanaba Akane hizo que Ranma escapara de la cocina. Por suerte la chica no lo había seguido.

Durante el camino hacia quien sabe dónde le dio hambre y casualmente encontró el puesto de Ukyo.

― Ranma que milagro.

― Hola Ukyo, dame uno de Res.

― ¡Enseguida!― Exclamó la cocinera tomando los ingredientes.

Ranma miraba lo que hacía su amiga, se veían tan fácil de hacer los okonomiyakis.

¿Cómo es que Akane no podía cocinar?

Después de comer y pagarle a Ukyo salió sin decirle nada. Tenía una idea en mente que estaba seguro resultaría.

― ¿Ranma?― pero el mencionado ya se había ido.― Que raro. Ni siquiera se despidió, grosero.

Estaba seguro que había visto una librería por donde pasó antes de ir con Ukyo y regresó para comprar unas revistas. ¿Qué tan difícil sería cocinar? No lo averiguaría hasta llegar a casa.

― Este servirá. También uno de estos, y este.― Con el poco dinero que tenía Ranma, pagó las revistas de cocina. No estaba seguro si regresar ya que no tenía mucho que había salido y a Akane el coraje no se le pasaba tan rápido. Mejor se fue al parque a leer esas revistas, especialmente la de repostería y como hacer una pastel de fresas.

Estuvo hasta el atardecer -por que le dio hambre- en el parque leyendo la receta una y otra vez hasta que se la aprendió de memoria y entonces volvió a casa.

―Hola, Ranma que bueno que llegas. ― Saludó Kasumi como de costumbre.

― ¿Y Akane? ― preguntó, con su típica pose con ambas manos en la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa con los demás presentes.

― Esta muy cansada y fue a dormir.

― ¿Cansada de qué?

― Ranma no seas insensato, mi pobre hija estuvo cocinando para ti toda la tarde― contestó Soun, acercándole un pastel todo extraño.

― ¿A caso me quiere matar? Yo no comeré eso. ― La mirada de todos sobre Ranma lo puso nervioso.

― Tienes que comértelo― casi ordenó Nabiki.

― Ni aunque me pagaran.

―Ranma― pronunciaron todos a la vez.

― Que no coma― propuso Genma.

― Si, que no coma ― Afirmo Soun y sus hijas asintieron.

― Pues me largo― Tan rápido como se fue el estómago comenzó a chillarle. _¡Oh rayos! y gasté todo en las revistas._

De nuevo por la mañana Akane estaba en la cocina esta vez intentando quien sabe que hacer. Cuando Ranma la vio, le causó tanta ternura que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haber comido una rebanada del pastel.

― ¿Y esta vez qué haces?― se acercó a su prometida para siquiera adivinar.

ー Nada que te importe― masculló volteándose para que Ranma no topara vista con ella.

― Deja de ser inmadura― la tocó en el hombro, por suerte la chica no lo golpeó simplemente se apartó.

― Akane, ¿qué te parece si ambos hacemos un pastel?― Aquello hizo parar de repente a Akane.

Volteó para verlo y éste tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

― ¿Estas hablando en serio Ranma?.

― Si, yo te ayudo. Supongo que eso deben hacer los...

La sonrisa que le mostró Akane no lo dejo terminar aquella oración.

Después de aceptar, ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

Sin duda Ranma la estuvo corrigiendo con mucha paciencia y delicadeza por que aunque la escena fuera rara, él se sentía muy bien.

Estaban ahí juntos sin discutir y eso le gustó.

Probablemente así sería cuando se casaran y aunque no le gustara estas cosas de mujeres, tendría que ayudarla. O más aún, si Akane no lograba aprender a cocinar él lo haría sin dudarlo.

* * *

¿Y qué tal?

Saludos Y hasta la proxima.

7:56 pm

¡Ay, no quiero entrar a la escuela! ¡Ayúdenme!


End file.
